Superman
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: My 1st one shot/ song fic - jack knows everything, jack can do everything. the guy is superman. Kim is his #1 fan
1. Chapter 1

_**OMG- My 1st song Fic and 1ST ONE SHOT SOOO EXCITED**_

_****B SURE TO CHEK MY PROFILE FOR FUTURE STORY IDEAS- LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK- ;)**Tall, dark and superman**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tall, dark and superman<strong>

**He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away**

**To save the world or go to work**

**It's the same thing to me**

**He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition**

**I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him**

**And I hang on to every word that you say, ya.**

"Come on jack!" Jerry begged jack to stay at the docks with us.

"Guys, i Can't, we have been here for 4 hours already, i was suppose to be home 2 hours ago!"

I gasped.

"What time is it?" i asked.

" 11:20" jack replied.

"I'm so dead!" i yelled jumping up.

"I'll give you a ride." Jack offered pointing to his skateboard.

"i'm not suicidal." i've been to off the rails skatepark with jack so many times and so many people get hurt on those things.

"hey, your dead anyway, remember?" jack countered.

i sighed as he put His helmet on MY head and buckles it.

"Don't worry i wont let you fall." he tried comforting me.

"Wheres your helmet,Superman?" i asked him hitting the top of his head lightly.

"On your head, dont worry, i'll be fine!" he said confidently.

Jack is a synonym for fearless- well, after he got over that hole clown thing.

Jack was showing me where to put my feet but i made one wronge move and ended up falling backwards and if jack hadn't caught me- i would have landed flat on my butt.

Jerry, Eddie and milton started to laugh and i just glared at them while making a mental note-

KILL the warriors tomorrow.

"Thanks." i said to jack awkwardly.

"no problem.." he helped me on the skateboard- who knew 2 people could fit on this tiny thing because i didn't.

The second the skateboard began to move i clutched jack for dear life and he held on to me tight because he knew i was... frightened,but after about 30 seconds, i loved it. it felt like flying. not just flying- flying with jack. i giggled because it was so much fun and i could have sworn i herd jack chuckle but i 100% saw him smile.

we finally got to my house and i got off the board.

"That was fun!" i said to jack.

"Yeah we should do it again some time." he said with his cute, sencier smile. i bit my lip and nodded.

"yeah, that is if I'm not killed by my over protective mother." he laughed.

"Kim don't die tonight." i laughed.

"i'll try."

"if your ever in trouble call me." i nodded, i knew he was serious.

"Promise me." he said.

"i promise." i said looking at jack.

he was so perfect. his hole family was. Just like his father, jack is a hero. True jack was almost completely raise by his mother and grandfather but some traits your just born with.

for example, jack gets his bravery and sense of self sacrifice from his dad. his father nearly died in the world trade center ( twin towers) on 9/11 when jack was only 4 years old. Jacks father, James, disobeyed orders and went inside the building to help trapped people out. He was able to save 9 lives that day before the building fell with him inside. Luckily, The Firemen retrieved him and saved his life. His father is one of the happiest men I have ever met. Jack looks just like his dad, except for his chocolate brown were his moms.

i looked into his eyes that are always smiling at me. i smile back.

my hero- my superman.

next thing i know, we are leaning forward, out lips getting closer but-

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" my mother yelled. jack and i jumped apart and i was blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Coming!" i called to my mom.

"Thanks." i said to jack- again.

"Anytime, really." he whispered and slowly kissed me on the cheek. i gave a small smiled. then, he went on his skateboard and rode away screaming:

"Good luck, see you tomorrow Kimmy!"

i smiled, i blushed, i giggled, i already missed him and he just left. oh man! he forgot his helmet.

"Superman! your helmet!Jack!" he was to far away to hear me.

i touched my cheek.

WOW. Jack kissed me. he actually kissed me. i watched him ride away until i couldn't see him anymore. i started getting lost in my jack related thoughts until-

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD! HOME!NOW!"

"oh shoot." i said and ran inside.

**You smile and say, "How are you?"**

**I say, "Just fine"**

**I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you... forever**

the next day i was dead tiered, not just because my mother kept my up until 2 am just yelling at me but after that it took me awhile to fall asleep.

i couldn't help myself from asking myself:

' Why did jack kiss me?

i know we might have kissed, it was close. he made sure to kiss me. like, he couldn't help himself. so did he like me or not?

i took jacks helmet off my head. no, i didn't sleep with it. i just didn't want to carry it. i laughed as i read the word- 'Funk' on the side of it. CLASSIC. i sat on the floor by my locker and dozed off a little.

"Kim?" i herd a voice next to me. shaking me awake. i opened my eyes.

"Hey Jack." i said.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine thanks."

i looked at his face.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine." he said. "Kim, are you sure your ok? you look dead tiered." he said with caring eyes.

You got to love jack, he's carrying and selfless and smart and athletic and loyal and honest and cute and... um.. ok FINE! i love Jack!

"I'm fine." i repeated.

**I watch superman fly away**

**You've got a busy day today**

**Go save the world I'll be around**

**I watch superman fly away**

**Come back I'll be with you someday**

**I'll be right here on the ground**

**When you come back down**

"Hey jack." i said at lunch.

"Hey Kim!" he greeted me happily like he always did.

"Forgot something?" i asked him showing the helmet.

"Thanks." he said about to take it back when- "HELP!" someone yelled.

"Stay here." Jack said before running off.

"Sorry." he said and kissed my cheek again. i covered my blushing face with my hair as i went to save the wasabi warriors table.

i waited for jack, like i always did because i trust he will comeback.

i opened my bag and found a card and a box. i raised an eyebrow.

i opened the card.

it read- 'Because your beautiful."

i opened the box and there were roses in it.

i smiled and put it away.

**Tall, dark and beautiful**

**He's complicated, he's irrational**

**But I hope someday you'll take me away and save the day, yeah**

**Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin'**

**He's not as bad like his reputation**

**I can't hear one single word they say**

**And you'll leave, got places to be and I'll be OK**

**I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day**

Jack, me and the rest of our Dojo went to the beach for a bone fire. well, except rudy. something about tip-tip?

anyway, this was a week after the first card and roses. yes the first, as in there were more. in my locker and other places.

"I'm going to the bathroom." i announced.

"Enjoy." milton said as the rest nodded.

i walked there and fixed my water drenched hair. ok jack is way to god at water fights.

when i walked out of the bathroom i felt 2 people grabbed me. they put some great smelling cloth on my face and i passed out

i woke up and i was tied to a tree. i looked around and saw frank and the black dragons. i raised an eyebrow.

"You know this is kidnapping rite?"

"NO!" frank said defiantly. " its a girl tied to a tree! I'm not napping! and they call me that word that means your not smart."

"Dumb?" i offered.

"CAn it!"

"KIM!" i heard jack call.

"Jack!" i called as they tighten the ropes around me.

"Call him, this place is booby trapped. Call and he gets it."

So, naturally, i stopped calling him. but, he already herd me.

"Kim?" he called, frank smiled.

"Jack its a trap! don't come!" i yelled.

"Big deal, a couple traps." Jack said as he dodged all the arrows and traps easily, like a pro.

"So what?" Jack finished.

"Will you be careful! you'll give me a heart attack!" i yelled when he purposely cut one to close for comfort..

Jack, on instinct fights and defends but going through all those trapes was another level of i rational. anyone of those traps and he could have been sent to a hospital!

Frank kicked my ankle- hard.

"Ow!" i yelled and groaned.

"Kim!"

"don't warn him next time!" Frank said.

"Don't kick me- ever!" i yelled trying hard to hold back the tears from my throbbing ankle. i looked at jack, he was angry that frank kicked me. he gets VERY protective over his friends, and i dont blame him. moving place to place doesn't leave you with many real friends, so he wants to keep the ones he has.

there were 22 black dragons and 1 jack. yeah, thats out numbered.

but the 'genius' went to fight anyway. he kicked their butts. its hard to believe that the bobby wasabi martial arts academy was his first dojo. he just had a ninja grandfather helping to raise him.

anyway, when jack finished taking them out, he ran to untie me from the tree.

i fell and got up, balancing on my uninjured foot and i groaned in pain. Jack sat me down.

"Your hurt." He stated running a hand over the forming rope burns on my arms and then elevating my ankle.

"Thanks for saving the day.-again." i said laying my head on his shoulder. he carried me back to the bone fire.

"anytime." he replied.

i looked into his chocolate brown eyes again. so, young and innocent.

he leaned in, so did i.

"KIM!" milton called relived.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. will i ever kiss jack?

"I'm fine." i sighed. milton looked at his watch.

"Jack! your going to be late if you don't go now!"

"Kim, i'm so sorry, but i need to go. my moms bossed are coming for dinner and if they don't like us, they will transfer us to comother country, i'm sorry." he said and kissed me on the cheek before running off.

i ignored the look milton gave me and told him what happened. milton had to play nurse tonight even though jack usually did- wich by the way is ten times better, milton doesn't know how to make it painless but, i understand.

**I watch superman fly away**

**You've got a busy day today**

**Go save the world I'll be around**

**I watch superman fly away**

**Come back I'll be with you someday**

**I'll be right here on the ground**

**When you come back down**

i knew jack would feel bad about leaving milton to nurse. he knew milton wasn't as good at him. he knew he was the best for me. but, superman cant always win. one day,maybe there will be a jack and Kim couple but for now, its just jack and Kim. the super hero and the.. i am NOT a damsel in distress but, I'm the super heros best friend.

**And I watch you fly around the world**

**And I hope you don't save some other girl**

**Don't forget, don't forget about me**

**I'm far away but I'll never let you go**

**I'm lovestruck and looking out the window**

**Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be**

**Right here wishing the flowers were from you**

**Wishing the card was from you**

**Wishing the call was from you**

**'cause I loved you from the very first day**

At School the next day, I had a nasty run in with Donna. Back tract to Jack and i Talking by my locker. Jack was helping me with my hurt ankle. though, it wasn't hurt anymore, he just refuses to believe mme.

"Trust me Jack I'm fine!"

"i know, your fine, you can take care of yourself and i know that. i just feel guilty i wasn't there earlier." he said blaming himself.

"Stop blaming yourself- I AM fine!" then Donna walked up. " well i was." i corrected. Jack chuckled.

"Hey kimmy." she said in a bratty tune.

"Don't Call me that." i said mentally adding- only jack can.

"So, did you try a piece of the chocolate cake for the bake sale after school today? Free samples."

"did you poison them?" i asked. Jack chuckled again.

"Here try a peice." she said and dumped it on my hair and shirt.

"OMG! I'm so sorry kim! Jack come, lets get somthing to clean her up with.." She said batting her eyes like a broken baby doll. i felt chocolate in her hair. That was suicide for her.

"Donna- RUn." I warned. Donna gave a scared expression before taking my warning to run. i followed. she was screaming- " Jack HELP!" Jack just smiled at me. i was confused. why whould he let me exterminate donna. he was always there to help others. Eventually, i locked her in a closet and might have knocked her unconscious but... i don't know.

then, i looked around, people where laughing at me. at my chocolate stained shirt and hair.

My hole shirt was destroyed.

i ran to the bathroom so i wouldn't break down crying of embarrassment in front of everyone. i was oblivious to jack following me. luckily, i bathroom was empty. i ran into a random stall and cried.

"KIM! come out!" Jack asked.

"Go away!" I called though i didn't want that.

"Kim, please come out!" Jack begged.

"No!"

he was sillent for a moment.

"Kim, if your not coming out, I'm coming in." i didn't belive him. that was, until i herd the door swing open.

i was sitting against the outside of the stall doors now s o he saw me rite away. he came to sit next to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, my shirt is ruined."

"That wasn't my question, are you ok?"

i sniffed.

"I'm fine." i lied.

"No, your not." he said.

"Every one was laughing at my chocolate covered shirt!" i cried.

"And?" he asked.

"Do you even care?" i asked rhetorically. i knew he cared. thats why i was surprised when he answered.

"No"

i was shocked. i jumped up.

"Fine! then go!" i said my tears clear in my voice.

"Kim, let me explain. i honestly Don't care about chocolate on your shirt because honestly, i don't care what you wear. i care about you. NOT your shirt. infact, ..." he said thinking. then he hugged me. tight. when he let go, he shirt was also covered in chocolate. i laughed.

"nice shirt." i commented through laughter.

"That'l teach Donna. Mess with you, she messees with me."

"That reminds me, jack. why didn't you stop me from killing her? you save other people all the time." i joked.

Jack got serious.

"Kim, notice this, did you ever try to kill any of those 'other people'?" he said using his fingers as quotation marks.

"No but-"

"Kim, i would never hold you back. Unless you hurting yourself, i will always be there to support you. I won't stop you no matter what you do, i'll always love you." he said sseriously.

"You ove me?"' i asked biting my lips feeling the butterflies in my stomach.

"of course. haven't you gotten my cards and roses?" i hugged him.

"I love you too.i hoped they were from you." i said.

**I watch superman fly away**

**You've got a busy day today to save the world**

**I'll be around forever and ever here**

**I watch superman fly away**

**I swear I'll be with you someday**

**I'll be right here on the ground**

**When you come back down**

**La, la, la**

**When you come back down**

"Once again superman saves my world." i said. he seemed relived.

'Kim, i'm sorry but if i don't do this soon, i might die of exiety." jack said to me. next thing i know. his lips are onmine.

When we broke apart. in unison, with our foreheads together we said:

"Finally."

* * *

><p><strong> REVIEW<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ TELL ME HOW I DID<strong>

**SOO NERVOUS- TY**

**CHEK OUT MY OTHER STORIES**

**B SURE TO CHEK MY PROFILE FOR FUTURE STORY IDEAS- LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK- ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry 4 authors note._**

**_I MADE A FANPAGE ON FACEBOOK BC I WANNA C IF ANYONE ACTUALLY LIKES THE THINGS I RITE SO PLZ- LIKE IT_**

**_ITS UNDER _**

**_KickinTaylor_**

**_OR GO TO:_**

**_face-_****_book_**

**_.com/Kickintaylor13_**

**_PLZ LIKE IT SORRY ;P_**


End file.
